1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand carts or dollies and more particularly to a two-wheeled handcart, which is specially suited for transporting scuba air tanks and gear on two surfaces of one and the same frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand cart or dolly comprises a generally upright frame with a base plate at the bottom end of the cart or dolly for carrying a load as described in the following patents:
Transporting more than one type of cargo, like a gear bag and air tank, in a single cart or dolly is not an practical option with existing hand carts, like those provided by the following patents:
This creates a problem for scuba divers in particular, where they have to resort to using conventional carts or dollies to carry their gear usually a substantial distance in multiple trips.
It is therefore desirable to have a handcart that can be loaded easily with all required scuba gear and towed in a single trip.
Loading the scuba equipment onto existing carts such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,624, allowing multiple loads, requires that the carrier be reconfigured and/or partially disassembled to access the loads.
It is therefore desirable to have a handcart that allows access to either of both loads without reconfiguring and/or partially disassembling the cart.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handcart that optimizes its frame surfaces to retain and transport scuba gear in an easy, convenient and efficient manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a handcart that can maintain its upright position without operator intervention regardless of the loading arrangement.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a handcart with retaining means that adjust and conform to the shape and contour of the loads.
The handcart of the present invention includes a generally upright frame having opposed functional surfaces, one of which provides the retaining means for the air tank, while the other allows for the loading of the gear bag, with a base plate and wheels at the bottom for stability.